


Dancing Lessons

by humandisastersquad



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humour, Watson is getting real tired of your shit Holmes, tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humandisastersquad/pseuds/humandisastersquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221 words, the last starting with 'b'.  "Holmes… Do you have any knowledge of dancing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

"Holmes… Do you have any knowledge of dancing?" asked Watson, flicking down his newspaper to address his friend.

"Why, Watson! Isn't it a bit late to be asking for tuition in the waltz for the dance you are to take Miss Mary Morstan tomorrow?"

"Don't patronise me Holmes. Do I have to repeat the question?"

"No, of course not, Watson. I'll have you know, I am quite knowledgeable in the area of dance."

Watson snorted disbelievingly. "Really? You?"

"Yes, I find it most helpful with numerous disguises I have tried over the years."

"Then… you could teach me the waltz?" he asked hesitantly. He was going to regret this, somehow. He just knew it.

"Certainly!"

* * *

Watson stormed into the living room, where Holmes was conducting another unspeakable experiment upon the long-suffering dog.

"What have you done to him now?" demanded Watson, pushing Holmes rather violently out of the way to check on Gladstone.

"Watson, speak your mind, as you obviously are most upset about something. Last night's dance, I suspect?"

The infuriated doctor glared at his companion.

"Yes! Do you have any idea how humiliated I am because of you!"

"Pray, tell me what faux pas I have committed this time?" asked Holmes, lacing his fingers together and feigning innocence.

_"You taught me the woman's part of the waltz, you buffoon!"_


End file.
